Life After
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: Sequel to Bardock Son of Gohan. Watch several scenes not in the first series or not fully detailed. This mostly centers around Bardock's relationship with Bra and Pan's relationship with Ryu.
1. The Headband

**The Headband **(After the epilogue)

It was something he should've noticed when it was first gone. It was with him since he was four and he wore it every day. He felt like he committed some crime when he wasn't the first one to notice it wasn't there. No, it was his sister who noticed instead.

"Bardock," Pan piped up as he and Bra ate at her house that she now lived in with Ryu. The kids were off with their grandparents. "What happened to your headband?"

Ryu glanced up at them, but continued eating anyways. He was like his father in that way where he didn't let anything interrupt his meals. Bra raised her eyebrows questioningly while Bardock choked on his food.

The half saiyan male breathed sharply, smacking his forehead repeatedly as if trying to feel the cloth. He groaned miserably, "It's gone. I guess I didn't notice."

"How did you not notice?" Pan asked incredulously. "You always wear that thing. You even wore it to school sometimes."

"It must've burned off when I merged with the spirit bomb," Bardock muttered, smiling gratefully at Bra when she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I can't believe I didn't notice it."

Pan shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, "It's okay, Bardock. It's not that big of a deal."

Bardock crossed his arms, pouting, "It is to me. I've had that headband since I was 4. I had it when I first became super saiyan. It was there when I defeated the androids, when I died, when I fought Buu, when I first realized my feelings for Bra, when I fought Super Android 17, and when I fought Bills. The fact that I didn't notice it was gone is the worst betrayal to myself."

Bra sighed, rolling her eyes as Ryu continued to stare at the other man. "Honestly, Bardock. If it means that much to you, just buy another one."

Bardock clenched his fists, frowning, "I can't just get another one. My grandma gave me that one. I don't want to ask her to make me another one in her old age."

Pan chuckled at that, "You know she can still throw you over her shoulder if she wanted to."

"I know," Bardock huffed a laugh. "I just don't want to overwork her." He touched his bare forehead, "I guess I'll see if I can get another one."

…

They got home a few hours later. They put their son to sleep and were getting ready for bed. Bardock lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Bra was in the restroom. He sighed, closing his eyes and frowning. He should've noticed. It had been four years since he lost it and he didn't once notice it was gone. Then again, his life was turned upside down after that. Years of physical training took up his time, then Bra telling him she was pregnant, getting married and then their son was born. He did kind of have an excuse.

Bra sighed when she came up to the bed and sat down next to him, "You're really hung up on this, aren't you?"

Bardock groaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead, "Sorry. It's just a big deal to me."

"Maybe it shows you leaving behind a part of you," Bra stated thoughtfully.

Bardock shook his head, frowning, "That headband was a good part of me. It burned up when I decided to tap into the power that I didn't know I had. I almost killed myself, I almost killed my own dad, and who knows who else I could've killed. I didn't notice it being gone because I had to deal with physical therapy and you took up most of my mind." He smiled at her slightly, "I love you."

Bra rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I love you too. I guess I know where you're coming from. I just never had anything I was very attached to." She threw him a smirk, "I am attached to you though. And our son. I guess I would go a little crazy if I didn't know you or our son was gone."

Bardock chuckled, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek, "Exactly. Don't worry though; I'll learn how to deal with loss."

…

The half saiyan groaned tiredly as he walked towards his house. Two cases in one day was not something he liked to deal with. Luckily, his friend and fellow detective was able to reveal both killers and Bardock took care of the physical work. It shouldn't have been tiring for the saiyan, but it was mentally.

He opened the door, smiling at his son who was watching his cartoons on the TV. "Hey, buddy," He greeted.

His son turned his dark, happy eyes to his father and cheered. He ran towards the man, giggling when he lifted him in his arms, "Hi, Daddy."

Bardock grinned at him, walking towards the kitchen, "How has your day been, little man?"

"Mommy took me to great-grandma's house and I helped great-grandpa catch a fish," The little boy rattled excitedly. "It was so huge, Daddy, you shoulda seen it. Then-then Grandma and Grandpa picked me up and we ate lots and lots of food." He giggled again, "Grandma says I eat almost as much as you."

Bardock gasped playfully, "She does? You must be my son." He nuzzled his cheek against his son's.

"'Course I am, Daddy," His son replied. "Then Mommy picked me up and I watched TV, then you came home."

It took Bardock a while before he noticed it. He felt like an idiot again for not noticing it. On his son's forehead was an exact replica of his old red headband. He swallowed, touching the cloth, "Where'd you get this?"

The boy touched the cloth as well before grinning, "Mommy told Grandma who told Great-Grandma that you lost your headband. Great-Grandma gave me this to give to you, but I wanted to wear it 'cause it looked so cool."

It was cool, Bardock thought to himself as he stared at his son. His son was around the same age he was when he had gotten his headband. The only thing was that he didn't want his son to have to go what he went through. He would give anything in the world for his son not to go through what he had to bear with through the years. His son didn't need the world on his shoulders.

He smiled, ruffling the boy's hair, "It does look cool. How about this; you can keep the headband as long as I can see it?"

His son pondered playfully before nodding and grinning widely. Bardock laughed, taking him into his arms again. The headband had a new owner, and he was glad to pass it down to his son.


	2. Wedding

**Wedding **(Before the epilogue)

Bardock can count on one hand the times where he felt the happiest. When he beat the androids and his father came out of his coma, when he met his parents of the other timeline, when Pan was born in the other timeline, when he came back to his timeline and when he finally got to be with Bra.

That doesn't mean to say he doesn't live a happy life; he does. He's loves his family dearly, he's very close to his sister, he approves of her fiancé, he has a steady job and he is now with the love of his life. He couldn't ask for a better life. Well maybe he could, considering he now had to walk with a cane because of his encounter with Bills.

But now he could use his second hand on counting the happiest days of his life. After he came back from the other timeline, he got his chance to be with Bra again. He held her as much as he could with everything that was going on with his life since he had to adjust not being able to be at his fullest in fighting anymore.

She held him just as much as he did her and supported him which made his love for her swell widely, almost hurting his chest. She loved him and he loved her. And he wanted to prove that to her and her doubtful father. A month after he arrived, he asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Now he stood at the altar, fidgeting with his tie. He felt a bead of sweat drip off the back of his neck and stain his collar. Pan, who stood behind him as his best man, chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so nervous, Bardock."

Bardock swallowed dryly, exhaling shakily, "I-I know, it's just hard not to be, okay?"

"She loves you, Bardock," Trunks piped up from where he stood behind Pan as Bardock's groomsmen. "I know I told you if you hurt her, you'd have to deal with me and my dad but I'm glad she chose you."

"I'd never hurt her," Bardock mumbled before running a hand through his hair nervously. His nerves were starting to ache from his jitteriness. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Gohan smiled, reaching over Trunks and Pan to pat the other half saiyan's shoulder reassuringly, "It's okay, son. I was nervous when I married your mother."

Bardock glanced at him in confusion, "Really?"

Gohan shrugged, now directing his smile at his wife who sat in the front row, "Well, when we actually did it formally. I thought she was gonna see how complicated I made her life."

Pan stared at him incredulously, "She had kids with you, Daddy. I don't think she was gonna back out then. Besides, it was her son that beat the androids and saved us."

Bardock blushed modestly, scratching the back of his neck. He felt the raised skin there and ran his finger over it. It had been a while since he had a vision concerning the other timeline and he was glad. He didn't want to deal with anymore problems that could destroy earth.

He dropped his hand quickly when he heard the doors open and turned his gaze to them. Some of Bra's friends from school filled in as her bridesmaids and maid of honor. They all walked down the aisle to their respective places. A few of them giggled as they stared at the blushing Bardock.

Pan nudged his shoulder, gesturing to the door, "There she is."

And there she was. Bardock stared at the blue haired girl as she stood there with her father. She was so beautiful. The half saiyan had told her that many times when they were dating and he never lied. Seeing her now though sent a jolt to his heart and jumpstarted something he didn't know was there.

His throat closed as she got closer and his eyes watered when she smiled lovingly at him. It wasn't until now that he realized just how much he needed her; how much he wanted someone to love him.

Once Vegeta put her in front of him and sat down, still glaring, Bardock sobbed dryly, putting a hand to his mouth. Bra grinned, taking his hands in hers, "Isn't it supposed to be me who's crying?"

Bardock laughed, sniffling, "That's not fair."

The priest then moved onto everything he had to say before they went to their vows. Bardock could feel himself sweat once more when he remembered what he wrote down as his vows.

He cleared his tight throat, "Bra, I was born 11 years before you in a time where androids ruled over, killing almost everyone. I didn't know much of happiness, but I had my parents, sister, and friends for that. I spent my entire life trying to help this planet and others just so they could have peace. I sometimes felt that it was all I needed to be happy, and then I met you. You were something else all together. You challenged me when no one else would, you loved me when no one else could and you held me when I needed you most. I love you for that. Now I'm standing here, gazing into your beautiful eyes waiting to be married so I can love you in every way possible."

The bridesmaids were crying, as was Bulma, his grandmother and his mother. He was pretty sure he saw Yamcha and Krillin swipe at their eyes as well. Bra chuckled as a lone tear fell down her cheek, "I don't know if I can keep up with that."

Chuckles were heard all around and Bardock smiled at her. Bra cleared her throat, straightening her back and gazing into his eyes, "Bardock, you weren't there for the first 6 years of my life; you didn't know what had gone on in those times just as I didn't know what went on in your times. Everyone talked about you and how you were the reason happiness had returned to this earth. You were the reason I got to be born and I'm grateful for that. I admit I did have a crush on you for the longest time before I met you. People described you like a god who walked this earth and when I actually met you, I thought it was true. You were so tall and gentle and kind and I didn't know how to react to that. When I spent time with Pan, I asked about you and the real side of you was what made me fall in love. You are still tall, kind, gentle, but I learned more about you. You're also selfless, chivalrous, thoughtful, funny and in love with me. Today I stand here, waiting to marry you to give you the love I've wanted to give to you since I was 5."

More sniffles were heard and Bardock felt tears flow down his cheeks. The priest moved on again and they said their 'I do's before finally getting to kiss one another. It was the happiest moment of Bardock's life.


	3. Physical Therapy

**Physical Therapy **(Before the epilogue)

Pain. That was all Bardock felt in the few days he had come back to the timeline. Physical therapy was taking its toll on him. He was making progress though, since he went to physical therapy every day. That was all he wanted; to make progress, to get back the life he once had.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get that life back. He wasn't going to protect the universe like he used to. He would be able to go super saiyan without hurling. He would be able to go super saiyan 2, but only for a while before his nerves snapped back into their shriveled state. He wouldn't be able to turn silver saiyan anymore, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. That was one form that he didn't really like. It burned him from the inside out and left him feeling less than alive whenever he dropped out of the form.

The good thing about the situation was that Bulma was still helping him with the physical therapy as were Trunks, his mother, father, and sister. His grandmother made him food every day and his grandfather gave him words of encouragement. He guessed he was happy.

The only one he hadn't seen in a while was Bra. He had seen her when he got back and he had seen here the day after that, but that was it. Pan had told him she was at school most of the time and only came back when he left. He missed her that much was certain. Vegeta still gave him death glares whenever Bra was mentioned.

Now, Bardock gripped the bars that he used to hold himself up as he tried to take a few more steps on his now only slightly useless legs. Sweat dripped from his forehead and burned his eyes but he moved on.

Bulma smiled, clapping when he finished his last lap, "Great job, Bardock. At this rate, by the end of this week you'll be able to go back to work."

Bardock took the towel Trunks gave him and grinned, "You think so?"

"You're a saiyan and a Son," Trunks grinned back. "Nothing is gonna stop you from getting back to your old self."

"I'm starting to feel my legs again," Bardock spoke, keeping his grin on his face. "I can't wait to get back to work. I've missed those guys."

Bulma led him to a chair and helped him sit down, "That's not to be said that you'll be back to feeling 100%, but you'll sure be able to back to desk duty at this point."

Bardock groaned, "I don't even care what I'm doing. I just wanna be able to stand on my own two feet and do something."

"I'm sure your friends at the station are missing you too," Trunks commented while handing his friend a water bottle. "You take out the criminals with just a flick of your wrist, man."

"You know it," Bardock laughed, taking a sip of his water bottle. "I sure do miss it. It was better than fighting Bills, I'll tell you that much."

"I think the only person that liked fighting Bills was your grandfather from the other timeline," Trunks joked.

Bardock nodded, "That's true. He was so eager to find out what a super saiyan god was. Too bad we never did find out if there was a super saiyan god or not. It's not like I wanted to spend another minute with that cat."

Bulma nodded as well, "That's a good thing." She went to the computer, "Well, your next session is in several hours. Do you want to go home or sleep here until your next session?"

Bardock stretched his arms above his head and grinned gratefully at Trunks who helped him up, "I think I'll sleep here until my next session. I feel weird going back and forth so much if I can't use instant transmission."

"Maybe you'll be able to use it in a week," Bulma stated as Trunks helped the Son boy out the door.

…

Bardock peeked his eyes open when he heard the soft sound of shuffling feet. He also opened his when he felt a familiar ki he was missing.

Bra froze when his eyes landed on her. He grinned slowly, feeling the grogginess cloud over his brain, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Bra relaxed and winked at him, "So are you, big guy." She glanced at his bare chest.

Bardock chuckled, trying to sit up, "Why thank you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been three days, Bardock," Bra rolled her eyes good naturedly while sitting on the bed. "I missed you too."

Bardock stared at her before letting out a small smile, "How have you been?"

Bra rubbed her stomach unconsciously, "I'm good though I haven't been feeling well lately."

"That sucks," Bardock muttered sympathetically. He then grinned once more, "But you know what helps keep away sickness." The blue haired girl glanced at him questioningly. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully causing her to smack his head. He laughed, rubbing the abused spot, "What? It's actually true."

"Is it?" Bra chuckled before leaning in closer to him. "Well then, let's find out."

Bardock grinned when Bra put her lips to his. He sighed happily when she pulled away, "I've missed that."

"Me too," Bra smirked before kissing him again.

Bardock deepened the kiss, letting his tongue ask for entrance. He groaned when her tongue caressed his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his lap so she was straddling him.

He felt a familiar tingle and heat through his body as he ran his hands over smooth, toned abdomen. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her ivory. He mentally cheered when he heard her breath hitch. She moaned and ran her hands through his short, black hair.

She tugged on his pajama pants as he fiddled with her skirt to take her panties off. He was already up and ready and all she had to do was impale herself on him. He grunted, feeling jolts of pain through his legs but also feeling the haziness of pleasure descend upon him.

He held her hips as she rode him slowly before she picked up speed. Sweat dripped into his eye again, but tried to ignore that and the pain that was pulsing in his legs. He came with a muffled grunt as she smothered his face into her chest. She whimpered when she came as she caressed his cheeks, "I love you."

Bra was shocked to feel his wet cheeks against her fingertips. She turned her gaze down to him as Bardock sobbed into her shoulder. "Bardock?"

"I love you," Bardock breathed shakily. "I love you so much." He brought his arms up and held her tightly, "Marry me. Please, marry me. I love you so much."

Bra felt her eyes sting before she held him to her chest once more. Yes, she would marry him, but she needed him to let this out before she could answer.


	4. Getting Caught

**Getting Caught **(Before the epilogue)

Embarrassment was something that didn't come natural to Bardock. His grandfather, father, grandmother and mother didn't get embarrassed easily. Yet, in the other timeline, his father and mother got easily embarrassed when they were younger. It wasn't something genetic, that much he knew.

And yet, here he was; being embarrassed every time he even thought of being alone with Bra. He couldn't help it. He never had experience being with a girl before. Sure, he had a crush on a girl but she was already in love with someone that he stood no chance.

He slept with Bra a bunch of times before, but that always took place in either her bed or his guest bed at Capsule Corp. Only because he left before their relationship could develop further and now he had to deal with physical therapy.

Let's take him back to the present day where this all started. Bardock was just glad to be back at work. He liked it much better than physical therapy and not doing anything at home when he got there. As much as he loved his family, they coddled him a bit too much.

Bardock smiled at his boss when he walked into the precinct, "Afternoon, Inspector."

The burly man glanced up boredly before his eyes widened when he took in the man in front of him, "Bardock! It's good to see you again. Have fun on your vacation?"

Bardock grinned sheepishly, wiggling the crutch that was attached to his right arm, "Not really. I actually got into an accident which kinda fried my nerves. I've been in physical therapy."

The inspector's eyes were solemn as he regarded him, "I see. Are you cleared to work?"

"Yes," Bardock nodded, his smile coming back full force. "That's the reason I'm here. Even if it's desk duty, I'll take it."

The inspector bellowed a laugh, "As much as we missed you taking out criminals like nothing, you're going to have desk duty for a while, Detective."

"That's fine with me," Bardock grinned. "Thank you, Inspector."

The inspector patted his back as they walked out, "It's good to have you back, kid. Place has been boring without you." He cleared his throat, stopping everyone in the precinct. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed at the grinning half saiyan. "Everybody, let's give Son here a warm welcome back. He'll be on desk duty for a while because of his injury, but don't worry; he'll be back with us in no time."

The detectives all hounded Bardock after the announcement, welcoming him and helping him to his desk. He gave them a grateful smile and sat down. He gazed at everything on his desk, smiling at some of the come back soon cards. There was even a bear that had thick black cloth glued to the top of its head.

"That's from me," A familiar voice said. Bardock whipped his head around, staring at the woman behind him. "Welcome back, Son. The place has been dull without you."

"I doubt it," Bardock chuckled. "It's good to be back though. Things have been boring just having physical therapy all day." He then smirked, "So how's Ryu?"

The woman smirked back, "I'm sure you would know, since he is dating your sister."

The half saiyan barked a laugh, "He is. Have you had a stern talking to with Pan?"

"Actually," Her smirk got wider, "I actually called her here today to talk."

Bardock paled dramatically, "You're not gonna hurt her, are you?"

She laughed, patting his back, "I'm sure she can handle me if she's half as tough as you are."

"She can," Bardock mumbled to himself. "But you're still kinda scary." He blinked, glancing up when he saw a familiar blue head of hair and his sister.

The woman beside him turned her gaze to where his was and smirked slightly, "Son Pan, it's nice to see you."

Pan's smile seemed nervous but her eyes were hard, "Nice to see you again, Detective Takagi."

"Please, call me Miwako," Miwako grinned. "After all, if you're dating my son that means you'll be sticking around for awhile, right?" Her eyes suddenly held an evil glint.

Pan, much to Bardock's shock, held her ground, "Of course, Miwako. I love your son. I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon."

"Good answer," Miwako cooed, wrapping her arm around the shorter female's shoulder. "Come with me and we'll have a nice chat."

Bardock shook his head as they walked away. He sighed deeply, "Honestly, I'm not scared she'll kill me, but I swear to Kami I don't know why I'm so scared of her."

"It's always good for men to fear women," Bra smirked, kissing his cheek. "It shows who's more powerful in the long run."

"You got that right," Bardock mumbled. He turned to smile at her, "It's nice seeing you here."

Bra shrugged, "Pan wanted me to come as back up and I just got out of school and had nothing better to do."

Bardock smirked, grabbing his cane and standing, "Well, all I have is desk duty, but.." He grinned mischievously suddenly. He glanced around before standing and taking his lover's hand. "Let me give you a tour."

Bra opened her mouth to protest, she had gotten a tour before, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew what he meant. Heat rushed through her, eliciting a throbbing sensation between her legs. She loved when he got like this.

Moments later, Bardock shoved them into an empty custodian's closet. He immediately slammed his lips on Bra's and kissed her passionately. The blue haired girl moaned, kissing back with the same intensity.

There was a lot of fumbling with clothing, and a lot of foreplay. Right when Bra reached her hand down to unzip his pants, the door burst open.

Bra jumped back, startled while Bardock blanched when he saw his sister at the door. The dark haired half saiyan girl raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Really, guys?"

Bardock straightened his clothes quickly, babbling on, "We-well, we just uh…"

Pan shook her head at her brother's horrible blush, "Don't. Don't even try, oh brother of mine. You couldn't wait till you got home?"

Bardock gaped, his mouth flopping open and close. "We-well, w-why are you here, huh?"

Before Pan could reply, Ryu came up behind her. Once the other male's gaze landed on him, his whole face burned, "O-oh, Pan. I-I didn't kn-know Bardock was here."

Bardock's blush slowly receded as he smirked wolfishly at his sister, "Oh? And what were you two doing in here, oh sister of mine?"

While the two twins bickered, Bra slipped past Pan, giving Ryu a polite wave goodbye and was on her way out. Her fiancé could handle himself just fine.


	5. Pan and Ryu

**Pan &amp; Ryu **(Before and after epilogue)

_Age 13_

Punishment, that's what this was, Pan thought to herself as she stared at Orange Star High once again in her life. After she had told her parents her adventures in the present timeline with their present selves, they decided as her punishment for leaving for 2 years without their permission, they would send her back to school.

She rolled her eyes, walking into the school. As she continued to walk down the halls that led to her classroom, she mentally wished Bardock was there with her; at least he would make things slightly better.

She wondered what he was doing in the other timeline right now.

She gently put her hand on the door knob to the classroom she was assigned to be in and opened the door. Some students turned to stare at her, others went about their day, and it reminded her of her first day of school when she was 18.

That always felt weird to think. She hated being her 13 year old self again. There were just so much better things to do when she was in her 18 year old body.

"Ara?" She heard someone say from one of the higher seats. She looked up and saw many kids conversing with each other. The only girl in the group waved at her excitedly. Pan looked around to make sure it was her.

The dark haired girl ran up to her, her green eyes lighting up the room, "You must be the new girl? I'm Sakura Hattori. Come sit with me and my friends."

Before Pan could even form a thought of protest, Sakura had already dragged her up the steps. She was surprisingly strong for a human. Sakura smiled at her friends, "Hey, guys. This is the new girl we were told about."

The all looked at her expectantly. Pan blinked before clearing her throat, "I'm Son Pan. It's nice to meet you."

A messy, dark haired boy brought out his hand. Pan went to shake it before suddenly a rose popped out from smoke. The boy grinned, his dark blue eyes glinting mischievously, "Toichi Kuroba. Nice to meet you, Panny."

Pan glared at him, "Don't call me that."

The boy next to Toichi, who looked almost exactly like him as well, only with sharper features and nicer hair, closed his book and pushed up his glasses a bit nervously. His dark blue eyes held a glint of high intelligence. "I'm Conan Kudo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Pan."

Pan smiled; at least this one had manners. "Nice to meet you too, Conan."

The dark skinned boy with glasses and a band aid on his chin smiled at her politely, "Nice to meet you, Pan. I'm Mamoru Kyogoku."

The tanned boy next to him blushed when the half saiyan's gaze fell on him. He scratched the back of his neck, his blue eyes skittish. "I'm Ryu Takagi. Pleasure to meet you."

That was the gang; a mischievous boy, an intelligent boy, a polite boy, a nervous boy, and a lively girl. Pan smiled at them before taking a seat that Conan pulled out for her, "Nice to meet you guys. I hope you don't mind if I might be socially awkward. The only friend I ever had was my brother and other times I just hang out with my parents. I've never had friends my age."

"That's okay," Sakura smiled reassuringly, putting her hands on the other girl's shoulder. "You're already better than Toichi."

"Hey!" Toichi protested, crossing his arms. The rest of them laughed before the teacher came in, causing them to go to their seats.

As the teacher introduced Pan to the rest of the class, Pan glanced around at everyone else. When her gaze locked with Ryu's, he blushed brightly and turned his gaze away quickly.

_Age 14_

Pan hadn't heard about the androids in years. Her family never talked about them, and she honestly didn't think normal humans knew about them. So it wasn't until an episode with Ryu did she find out about how much humans really knew.

They were all sleeping over at the Kudo mansion. They all had their own beds since the Kudos could afford them. Pan sat on her bed, gazing out the window. It was hard to convince her parents to let her sleepover at Conan's house. They really didn't want her going anywhere if it wasn't home and school mostly because they still weren't the fact that she had left with Bardock for two years without telling them.

Sakura was fast asleep on the bed next to her. Toichi, Ryu, Mamoru and Conan were in separate rooms since that's how Sakura's father wanted it to be. He didn't trust any of the boys; mostly Toichi.

Pan sighed, setting her chin on her hand. It was times like this where she just wanted to go back to the other timeline and see how everyone was doing. She wondered how much time had passed over there.

She paused her thoughts when she heard loud rustling coming from another room. Pan floated out of the room as to not wake Sakura and headed towards the sound which she found originated from the bathroom.

What she found surprised her.

Ryu had his eyes tightly closed, his hands clawing at his face. He whimpered, shaking his head wildly. Hygiene products littered the floor and the toilet seat was smashed on one corner. Pan dropped herself to the floor gently so she wouldn't startle the boy.

"No…" Ryu mumbled feebly, tears streaming down his face. He rocked himself frantically. "Please, don't hurt my dad. He didn't do anything."

"Ryu," Pan whispered, holding her hand out. She had to snap him out of this. She glanced at Ryu quickly before turning on the water to the shower head in the tub behind the quivering boy.

"Stop," Ryu's hoarse voice said. "No, just stop."

Pan grabbed the boy quickly and threw him into the tub where the cool water startled him out of his episode. Unfortunately, Ryu had grabbed onto her and brought her into the tub as well.

Pan flinched at the cold water before turning her gaze to the boy, "You alright?"

Ryu stared at her, ignoring the cold water which started up his trembling again. "Wh-what…?"

"You were having an episode of something," Pan answered. "My brother would have those too, but for entirely different reasons."

Ryu swallowed, clenching his fists on his now wet pajama pants. "I don't know if you know about this, but 4 years ago there were these two people who went around killing everybody." He sniffed before rubbing his nose. "They almost got my dad one time, but they suddenly left when they saw this small kid."

Pan blinked; she didn't know how close the androids had gotten to her friends. She was now eternally grateful Bardock did what he did since he unintentionally saved Ryu's family. Who knows who else he saved without knowing it before he killed the androids.

The half saiyan smiled slightly, "They're gone now, Ryu. They're not coming back."

Ryu feebly glanced up at her, "How do you know?"

The Son girl now grinned, "Because if they do, I'll take care of them for you."

When she turned around to turn off the water, she didn't notice Ryu's gaze on her. Ryu would say that was when he fell in love with her.

_Age 15_

Pan didn't know what it was about her that people came to her with their problems. Really though, she had hard problems of her own. She had to hide her heritage from her best friends, she was still on that 2 year grounding period because she left with Bardock without their permission, and Bardock still wasn't there with her.

Life sucked.

Her friends though, they made up for that. She and Sakura were inseparable. She and Mamoru got along nicely. She and Conan were almost as inseparable as she and Sakura. She and Toichi kinda got along, when he wasn't perverted that is. She got along with her friends' parents as well. Kazuha, Ran and Aoko were so much like the women in her family. Shinichi was just like Conan, so it wasn't hard to get along with him. Heiji was funny and Kaito, that was a different story since he was worse than his son. And she and Ryu…well, she needed to work on that one.

She didn't know how to feel with Ryu.

He was sweet and nice to her all the time. She treated him like she treated Conan and Mamoru. Like she said when she first met them, she didn't know how to act with people her own age. The only people around her that were her own age was her dad, mom and brother; that didn't sound right to begin with.

So when she began to think that Ryu might like her, she didn't know how to react. Luckily, there was something to take her mind off of it for now.

She sat on the roof of the school with Conan, blinking at him in a bit of shock. "Wow," She mumbled after his confession. "I don't know why I'm surprised, but I am."

Conan nodded, his face still containing a full blown blush. "I don't know. I guess it just sorta happened. We've been together for so long and she just gets me. Do you know what I mean?"

Pan stared at him for a moment longer before coughing and turning her gaze away, "Honestly, no. The only person I've been with for a long time and has understood me through and through is my brother."

Conan's blush finally receded little by little as he grinned slightly, "Ah, the elusive brother. Are we ever going to meet him?"

"Don't know," Pan sighed, leaning back on her palms. "He's been away for a while. He said he had to do something so I haven't been able to keep in contact with him."

"That sucks," Conan muttered, leaning his chin on his hand. "Sometimes I wish I had a sibling. They sound fun."

"They're not," Pan deadpanned. "Take it from me and Mamoru. There are only two relationships you have with your sibling; you either help them hide the body or it's their body your hiding. My brother's just lucky he's stronger than me that I can't hide his body." And the fact that they could just wish him back with the dragonballs.

Conan laughed, "I guess I get you." He sighed, his eyes softening behind his glasses. He stood, offering his hand which Pan took with a thankful smile. He soon gathered her into a hug, "Thanks for listening, Pan. I don't think I could've gone to anyone else with this."

Pan hugged him back, smiling as well, "What about your mom? She would've loved to hear this."

Conan scoffed, pulling away. He left his right arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the school, "Yeah right. She'd tell Sakura's mom right away. They really want us to be together but our dad's don't want us too because they're rivals."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Men." It reminded her of her grandfather and Vegeta. There was no way she'd ever get with Trunks since he was like a brother to her, but she sometimes wondered if Vegeta would get angry if Bardock got with Bra.

She shook her head slightly; that would never happen. The age difference was too much.

Conan grinned mischievously and Pan was suddenly reminded of Toichi, "So, you gonna tell me who you like?"

Pan elbowed him gently, "No, bozo. I don't have a crush on anyone at the moment."

Conan tsked, "That's too bad." He felt bad for Ryu.

_Age 16_

Now that she was finally not grounded, her parents let her have a party for her 16th birthday which she thanked Kami for. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it, the only people she invited was her family, which was a given, Ryu, his parents and a few of their coworkers, Conan, his parents and grandparents, Sakura, her parents and grandparents, Toichi, his parents, Mamoru, his sister and his parents.

She hoped to Dende no one would let any information on her heritage loose. She wasn't ready to tell them yet. She would, one day, but today just wasn't the day.

She sat at a picnic table, watching her grandmother and Bulma converse with the other older ladies. Her grandfathers and Vegeta were talking with the older men while Trunks and Goten were with the boys.

She blinked back into reality when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She mentally winced when she realized she had tuned out Sakura and Saori. Luckily, they didn't notice because all their gazes were on the 5 year old Bra who nervously played with her hands.

The Son girl grinned down at the Briefs heiress, "What is it, Bra? Is Goten messing with you again?"

The blue haired girl shook her head, a light blush lighting her pale cheeks, "No, Pan. I…I just wanted to ask you something."

Pan tilted her head questioningly, "What is it?"

Bra bit her lip, "Can you t-tell me about B-Bardock, p-p-please? I-I always hear people talk about him and how he saved us and I wanted to know more about him."

Pan desperately hoped her friends didn't question what the girl said, and nodded. "Sure." She lifted the girl into her arms and smiled. "Bardock is my twin brother, but he is much stronger. By the time we were 10, he could already take on my dad and win. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be where we are today. He gave us hope for a better tomorrow."

Bra blushed while Saori and Sakura sighed dreamily. "He sounds so cool, Pan," Sakura stated, hearts forming in her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet him," Saori smiled dazedly.

Pan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They probably wouldn't be able to control themselves when they actually saw him.

As she glanced at the boys' table, she wondered if she would be reduced to something so girly.

_Age 17_

By the time Bardock had came back, school was just going to start and it was her last year at Orange Star High. Luckily for her, her parents agreed to let Bardock go to school with her.

Now, as they walked to their class, Bardock had his hands behind his head, smiling. "It's good to be back. Though I miss the other timeline, I really missed you guys too."

Pan smiled back, "Well, we missed you too; 4 years without you just didn't feel right."

"You went 7 years without me and were just fine," Bardock deadpanned.

Pan simply waved her hand dismissively, "Details, details. Now come on." She opened the door to the classroom, "I have some people to introduce you to."

She took his arm and walked up the stairs with him. Once her friends set their sights on her brother, their eyes widened immensely. She grinned at them, taking her seat. She gestured to her twin, "Guys, this is my brother, Bardock. He finally came back from his trip a few days ago, so my parents let him come to school on our last year."

They all gaped at the half saiyan male while Bardock grinned widely once he realized who he was talking to. Conan was the first to snap out of his daze. He pushed his glasses up and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Conan Kudo."

The glasses wearing boy yelped when he was suddenly crushed in a bear hug. Now it was Pan's turn to gape at her brother.

Bardock laughed joyfully, releasing the boy. He grinned widely, "You look just like your dad. You're even wearing glasses like he used to."

Conan furrowed his brow confusedly, "My dad doesn't wear glasses." He frowned, suspicion written all over his features, "How do you even know my dad? Pan didn't meet him until a few years ago and you weren't around then."

Bardock simply laughed, waving his hand, "That's a story for another time. Now," His gaze landed on the girl next to the boy in front of him. He smiled, "You must be Sakura Hattori. Wow, you look just like your mother." He leaned close to her, whispering, "You got lucky with her skin tone instead of your father's."

Sakura wanted to be offended, but it was something she said to herself everyday anyways. She didn't even question how he knew her parents. Bardock continued to grin and landed his gaze on the other boys, "Toichi Kuroba, Mamoru Kyogoku and Ryu Takagi. Man, look at you all. You look just like your dads and even act like them. Except for you, Toichi; you take after you mom more."

Toichi frowned, "That's not what my mom says." He shook his hand and a card appeared between his fingers. "See?"

Bardock rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I guess that changed."

The bell rang, sending everyone to their seats. Once class was over, Pan grabbed her brother's sleeve, stopping him from joining the others. She glared at him, whispering, "How the hell did you know who they were before they introduced themselves?"

Bardock smirked, "Time travel, dear sister. I met their parents before I met them and we were really good friends. At this point in time, they were only 2 years old. Well, Ryu was 5. I knew them since they look so much like their parents."

Pan sighed, "So that means that they know about us?"

Bardock nodded, answering the unasked question, "They saw us in battle. They didn't have a problem with it really, since we brought Conan's dad back to his rightful body."

"Rightful body?" Pan questioned confusedly. "And what did you mean when you said Conan's dad wore glasses? Detective Kudo doesn't wear glasses."

Bardock tapped her nose, smiling, much to her frustration, "A story for another time, sis. Right now, let us hang out with our wonderful friends."

Pan rolled her eyes and continued walking with him. She didn't notice Ryu's skittish behavior all day. The boy was beside himself with worry; how was he ever going to ask Pan out when her brother looked like he could snap him like a twig?

_Age 18_

When wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone, choose someone who will make you smile and laugh every single day. While her father and mother were very serious, which was understood since she knew firsthand what they went through when they got together, they were still able to make each other smile every day.

And while Pan found her friends amusing, she had yet to find someone who could make her laugh every day. Her brother could make her laugh, but most of the time it was at him; like now, for instance.

Conan had invited all of them to his house once more. Bardock was excited to see the mansion, telling her he was never invited to the Kudo residence in the other timeline.

The funniest part in the day didn't come until Mrs. Kudo came home and Bardock landed his gaze on her.

Never in Pan's life had she seen her brother's face redden so fast. At first, she wondered what had caused it then she followed his gaze and he was just staring at Mrs. Kudo.

"Aw," Pan cooed mockingly, pinching her brother's flaming cheeks. "Someone's got a crush."

Bardock growled, smacking her hand away, "Shut up. I do not." Still, his blush did not recede once while Mrs. Kudo was in the room.

Pan giggled, "I don't get it. This is the first time you met her, and I get she's very pretty but what's going on?"

Bardock grunted, his face still bright as he rolled his eyes, "In the other timeline, when I met Conan's, Sakura's, Ryu's, Mamoru's, and Toichi's parents, I kinda…had a crush on Ran."

Pan snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. "Oh my god. How did that work out?"

"It didn't obviously," Bardock grumbled, keeping his gaze to the floor. "She was already so much in love with Kudo-Mr. Kudo-that she didn't spare me a second glance."

Pan rubbed his shoulder, smiling in sympathy, "Hey, it's okay. You'll find a girlfriend sooner or later."

"I know," Bardock sighed heavily. "She was just everything I wanted. She was tough, kind hearted, not afraid to speak her mind."

Pan didn't want to hear the rest of it. While she didn't see what the present timeline Ran had looked like, she found it weird to see her brother with the older woman who was already happily married. She wasn't the only one who saw it though.

When Bardock had mentioned liking dogs, Ryu decided to comment. "Really?" The tanned boy inquired innocently. "I could've sworn you liked cougars, Bardock."

Bardock's face boiled while Pan burst out into laughter. The others looked on confusedly while Ryu feared for his life.

_Age 21_

Two years had passed. Two years for what exactly? Two years had passed since Pan realized her feelings for her friend Ryu.

It wasn't anything at first.

She didn't really think about it. When she went to hang out with her friends, she was always happy to see Ryu there. When he had gotten sick, she went out of her way to get him soup and help him get better. Bardock teased her, saying that she never went out of her way to make him feel better. She had promptly smacked him and told him he never got sick once in his life.

While she had doubted that Ryu still had feelings for her since it had been so long, she couldn't help but wonder if he still did like her. Sakura, Mamoru, Toichi, Conan, Saori and Bardock said he still did seeing as he still blushed whenever she was in the same room as him.

She didn't know how to act with him now.

_Age 27_

Bardock was gone. He was off to save the other timeline, again. This time, she worried he was going to sacrifice himself. She didn't want that to happen. She knew he would try everything in his power to come back because even though he loves the present timeline, he loves his own timeline more.

She glanced up when Ryu waved a hand in her face, knocking her out of her worrisome thoughts. The blue eyed man smiled lightly, "You okay?"

Pan sighed, nodding slightly, "Yeah, I'm just…Bardock's gone again."

"Gone?" Ryu asked confusedly. "Gone where?"

Pan tightened her lips into a thin line; this was her sign, her sign to tell Ryu and her friends everything. She sighed shakily, crossing her arms, "I'm gonna tell you something, and it will explain where Bardock went. Just…don't freak out, okay?"

Ryu nodded, still confused as Pan told him of her heritage and what Bardock's role was in the world. By the end of it, she was almost in tears. He did nothing but hug her and reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. And that he was stunned by how such a strong woman fell in love with him.

Pan giggled tearfully before she smacked his head lightly and kissed him deeply.

_Age 28_

She was there on Bardock's big day, so it was obvious that he would be there on hers standing right by her as her maid of honor. He had seemed a bit peeved at first, then she threw back that she had to be his best man at his wedding and that wasn't any better.

"You ready?" Her father asked, looping her arm through his. His eyes were shimmering with tears, and it was the first time she saw him cry so openly.

Bardock came up, grinning, "You sure you don't want me to walk you down the aisle, sis?"

Pan laughed, sniffling, "No, Daddy can handle it."

Gohan smiled, and Pan could see the wrinkles around his eyes, "Ready when you are, honey."

Soon, the doors opened and Pan's bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Once she started walking, she locked eyes with Ryu and wasn't surprised to see him already crying.

Yes, this was the day she was waiting for. This was what she wanted.

_Age 29_

Okay, maybe this was the day she was waiting for, she thought as she held her newborn daughter. Her daughter was so adorable with her little tuft of black hair and her dark eyes. A part of her hoped she would get her father's blue eyes, but she knew that she would be beautiful with or without them.

"How is she?" Ryu asked quietly, gazing at their daughter with a soft smile.

Pan smiled as well, "She's fine. She sleeps like a rock most of the night."

Ryu chuckled lightly, "I wonder where she gets that from."

Pan narrowed her eyes at her husband playfully, "I hope you mean her uncle because she sure as heck doesn't get it from me."

"I know," Ryu put his hands up in mock surrender. "Of course she takes after her uncle."

Pan rolled her eyes before smiling down at their daughter once more. Yep, this was what she was waiting for.

_Age 30_

Scratch that. She was waiting for this as well, she thought as she watched her son crawl around on the floor. Already 6 months and was taking over the house. He took after his father mostly with his blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She knew that in the future he'd be just as nervous as he was.

Ryu sat down next to her with their daughter in his arms. "Momma," Her little girl squealed, jumping into her mother's lap.

Pan smiled down at the girl and hugged her to her chest, "Hey, honey. We're you good for your aunt Bra?"

Her daughter nodded rapidly, "Yeah, yeah. An' I's gots to pway with Juni."

Juni, Pan thought with amusement. Juni was the name her daughter gave to Bardock's son since she was still too young to pronounce his name. Then again, Junior wasn't his real name. Only Bra, her mother, and her grandmother called the boy by his real name.

Her son fussed on the floor causing Ryu to go over and pick him up. Once he sat down next to her again, Pan rested her head on his shoulder. Ryu smiled, putting his arm around her, "We did good, huh?"

Pan smiled, "We did. So much."

_Age 31_

Yes, life was good. She had a loving family; her husband and kids, her mother and father, her brother, her sister-in-law and nephew, her grandparents, and her friends. Everything was good for her.

There wasn't anything she'd change.

Not one thing.


	6. Dealing With The Past

**Dealing With The Past **(After the epilogue)

Both father and son walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching their arms high above their heads. Bra shook her head behind them, yawning as well. Bardock smiled down at his son, "You ready for the day, little man?"

His son rubbed his eyes tiredly, but managed an enthusiastic nod, "Yes, Daddy. I can't wait to hang out with Grandpapa. He told me he'd teach me the kamehameha."

While Bra didn't want her son to fight at first, and Bardock didn't want his son to go through the hardships he had to go through when he was his age, they both knew that it was best if he was able to train in martial arts since it had such an impact on their lives.

The boy then pouted, crossing his arms, "Why can't you teach me, Daddy? You're stronger than Grandpapa."

Bardock stiffened, his face paling rapidly. How would he explain that? How would he explain to his son that he wasn't technically the strongest being in the universe anymore? But the more Bardock looked at his son's face, the more he saw his past self glaring at him, demanding why he let himself get so weak.

Bra stepped in, putting her hands on her son's shoulders, "Listen, buddy. Daddy would love to train you, but he can't right now. He has a lot of work to do, protecting the city."

The boy took his mother's words into consideration, mulling over it before grinning, "Okay. Grandpapa is still teaching me and he's the second strongest."

.

Bardock fiddled with his cup of coffee as he addressed his sister who sat across from him, "Do you think I failed my younger self?"

Pan glanced up from her coffee, regarding her brother confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," The half saiyan male sighed heavily, shrugging. "Junior asked why I couldn't train him when I'm the strongest being in the universe, and I couldn't tell him that I'm not the strongest anymore. But while I thought that, I thought that maybe my younger self would be royally pissed that this happened to me."

Pan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "You didn't disappoint anyone. Bardock, you beat the androids, Buu, Super Android 17, and Bills. Just because defeating Bills had its repercussions doesn't mean you disappointed anyone, especially your younger self."

"I did something stupid to defeat him," Bardock murmured. "If I had just listened to Dad and started the spirit bomb before I had lost so much energy, I would've been able to defeat Bills and Whis without merging myself with the spirit bomb and channeling Oozaru."

"Don't base your life off of what ifs," Pan stated, patting her brother's hand sympathetically. "You defeated Bills and that's all that matters. Your son and your younger self won't say anything different, so stop being so afraid."

Bardock swallowed the last of his coffee, mulling over his sister's words. It was true; he did defeat Bills and while he couldn't go anything beyond super saiyan without having his nerves snap back to their shriveled state. He didn't care for silver saiyan anymore, and he could still turn into his Oozaru form just fine since he still had his tail.

Who cared about what his younger self thought; that was in the past. He did, however, care about what his son thought and he did not want to see disappointment and that boy's face.

.

"Okay, buddy," Bardock grunted, putting his son into Bulma's arms. He grinned at the boy, ruffling his hair, "Be good for your grandparents, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," His son grinned back. "I love you."

Bardock chuckled, kissing his forehead quickly, "Love you too, little man." He smiled gratefully at Bulma and Vegeta, "Thanks, guys. Bra wanted to go hang out with her friends and I have to go to work. I would've let Grandma and Grandpa or Mom and Dad but I feel like we always leave him with them."

Bulma smiled, lifting the boy higher on her hip, "We're happy to take our grandson." She glared at her husband, "Right, Vegeta?"

The full blooded saiyan huffed, crossing his arms, "Right. Now get going, brat. You don't want to be late to work."

"Right," Bardock nodded slightly. He then put on a smile, "Alright, I'll be seeing you."

The young saiyan waved, "Bye, Daddy." Bulma waved with him and walked inside.

As Bardock walked away, he stopped when he heard Vegeta's gruff voice call out to him. He stopped, turning to him. The elder saiyan frowned, "While I don't like the fact that Kakarot's clown bloodline is mixed with mine, I'm glad that boy is my grandson. You're the strongest being in the universe, no matter what happened to you, and you're…" He seemed to struggle with himself. "A great warrior."

Bardock gazed at him in surprise before letting a wide grin stretch over his face, "Wow, thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta huffed once more, shaking his head, "Now go on, you said you have to go to work and I'd like to spend the day with my grandson, you brat."

Bardock shook his head as well, walking off, "Whatever you say, Vegeta. Whatever you say."

No, Bardock would never tell anyone that Vegeta was the one to comfort him in one of his darkest times. Vegeta wouldn't let him either way. His son would never be disappointed in him. Not when he knew his father saved the world many times and he came from a race of super beings. Whatever happened to his father, it wouldn't matter to him. Bardock knew that now, and he would tell his son when he was old enough to understand.

His younger self wasn't disappointed either because what he really wanted was to spend time with his family. He would be happy to know that he was happily married with a kid no less.

No one would be disappointed. Not in him. No, many people would be happy that he was the way he was now because it showed how much he had done for the world. There was nothing else to be done which made everyone happy.


	7. The Other Timeline

**The Other Timeline** (After the epilogue)

As much as Bardock did love his timeline, he did miss the other timeline a lot. When his son was born, he had wished to tell his parents of the other timeline but thought it was too soon after the accident to go. When Pan got married and had her children, he had desperately wanted to go to the other timeline and tell them, but again, thought it was too soon.

Now, since he had already visited before and faced his demons that were never really there, he decided that he and Pan should take their kids for a visit of the other timeline. Only so much time had passed since the last time he was there for the Pan of that timeline was only 3 months pregnant with her daughter.

Bardock clapped, helping Pan's daughter off the time machine while Pan held her son and flew down. Bardock's son flew down as well, grinning brightly. "Alright guys. We're here so you can meet your grandparents of the other timeline."

"Yay!" The young boys of the group cheered.

Bardock smiled before going serious again, "Now there's some things you kids need to understand, and it might be hard. 1., I'm not of this timeline. Though they may know me, I was never born here, so that means that you, Junior, weren't born as well. I'm sorry, son." He said to the now saddened boy.

"It's okay, Daddy," The red headband wearing boy sniffed, wiping at his eyes. Pan put a sympathetic hand on his head.

"2., Pan is going to be a bit young, so that means that you two won't be born as well, but you will be in time. And 3., son, since I wasn't born, your mom might be with someone else, so don't get mad about it, alright?"

The boy nodded sadly, "Okay, Daddy."

"Okay," Bardock smiled slightly, "Let's get this show on the road."

They all flew towards Capsule Corp. after they capsuled the time machine. Once they were there, Trunks, Bra, Bulma and Vegeta were already at the door, having sensed their arrival. Bardock laughed joyfully, "Hey, guys."

"It's good to see you guys," Bulma greeted with a wide smile. "Who are these kids?"

Pan smiled back, holding her son higher on her hip, "This is my son, Riker Takagi." The 3 year old boy smiled causing the women to coo at his adorableness. The half saiyan female then put her hand on her daughter's head, "And this is my daughter, Ami Takagi."

Bra laughed in delight, "Oh Kami. So you got with Ryu in both timelines."

Pan blushed slightly but nodded. Bulma tilted her head, regarding the boy who was cowering behind Bardock. She grinned when she saw the red headband, "Who's this little guy?" She bent over, smiling to try and calm the nervous boy, "Is this your son, Bardock?"

Bardock blinked before smiling at his son, "Yeah, this is my son, Gohan Jr."

Vegeta scoffed while the rest of the Briefs smiled brightly. "That's a good name," Trunks commented, chuckling slightly. "I'm sure your dad was very flattered."

"He was," Bardock laughed with him, scratching the back of his head. "We couldn't think of any other name, so we decided to name him after my dad."

"That's so sweet," Bra smiled vibrantly.

Bardock blushed and Pan snickered next to him. Junior clutched his dad's pants, staring at his mother from this timeline. His father told him that she wasn't technically his mother since he wasn't born in this timeline and neither was his father. But he couldn't help but want to be held by his mother.

Bra blinked when she saw the boy staring at her. She smiled once again, "Hi, little guy."

Junior hid his face in his dad's leg, "Hi."

The blue haired girl held out her hand, "Come on. You want to see this world's Capsule Corp.?"

Junior brightened, "Yeah, yeah!" He stared up at his father excitedly. "Can I, Daddy? Please, please, please?"

Bardock chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, "Sure. It might not be that much different from our Capsule Corp., but if you want to look around, sure."

Junior beamed, taking Bra's hand and walking with her inside. Bulma ushered them inside as well, "Come on. We'll invite everyone else too, if they haven't sensed you already."

They all walked inside, talking animatedly. Vegeta simply stood to the side, keeping his eyes on Junior and his daughter.

.

Once the Sons came, the party had started. The two Pans spent the whole time talking to each other about different things that had happened to them. Ryu was playing with his kids of the other timeline. Junior was a big hit with his great-grandparents and grandparents. Everyone loved him. Gohan was immensely flattered to have his grandson named after him.

Junior though, spent most of his time with his mother, holding onto her hand or skirt. Bardock assumed it was because he just wanted to spend as much time with his mother as possible.

Said half saiyan glanced up when he saw Bra walk up to him, placing Junior in his lap. She grimaced apologetically, "Sorry. I just really need to go to the restroom and I didn't want him coming with me."

Junior pouted, crossing his arms, "I could've waited."

"You're so cute," Bra ruffled his hair with a grin. She gave Bardock a wink before walking away.

Junior watched as his father's face lit up with a blush. He snickered, "Daddy, your face is all red."

Bardock grinned, his blush slowly receding as he gave his son a light noogie, "You little runt."

"Do you like Miss Bra, Daddy?" The name sounded weird on the boy's tongue. "She likes you. She kept talking about you."

Bardock chuckled, smoothing his son's hair, "I like her, I do, but I can't. Your mom would be crazy mad if I had two of the same wives."

"But…" Junior mumbled confusedly, "They're the same people. She's just not married to you, Daddy."

"And she never will be," Bardock tweeked his son's nose. "I love your mom; every side of her I love, but that doesn't mean that I can just give my love to a whole different woman even if she's the same person. Don't you see how this Bra is different from your mom?"

Junior tapped his chin, pondering, "Well, she is kinda like Grandpa Veggie. Mommy isn't really like that. She's more like Grandma Bulma."

"Now that's scary." Both father and son laughed. They continued to chat until Bra came back and the women spent time with the little boy.


	8. Jealousy

**Jealousy **(After the epilogue)

It was very hard to make Bra jealous. And that counted with both timelines. Everyone knew how the Bra of the present timeline was. She was the HBIC and no one could take that away. Everyone feared her and worshiped her; well, everyone that wasn't in the Z-Fighters. The Bra of the future timeline never really had anything to be jealous over.

Now she did. Both Bras did.

When the Bra of the future timeline met Bardock, she already had a crush on him and just seeing him in person for the first time made her smitten with him. As she aged, her crush easily developed into deeper feelings. In the back of her mind, she told herself that she would never have a chance with him because he was so much older than her.

Boy did her mind change when they first slept together after they confessed their feelings for each other.

When the Bra of the present timeline met Bardock, she was filled with lust and desire. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything. He was unlike any boy she had ever encountered, mostly because he was a man already. She got to sleep with him and boy was that the best night of her life. He really knew what made her tick in only the short amount of time they knew each other.

The Bra of the present timeline wouldn't admit she was jealous when Bardock told her he had a girlfriend in his timeline. She had felt guilty for the longest time, thinking she was a home wrecker. It wasn't until her father told her that she was his girlfriend in the other timeline. So yes, she wasn't really jealous anymore though she did hate the fact that she could never fully be with him.

The Bra of the future timeline would never admit she was jealous. But she was. When she found out she wasn't the first person her husband had ever had feelings for, she was jealous. Who was it that had her husband's affections before her?

Ran Mouri was the girl. Or Ran Kudo. She wasn't jealous of the Ran of their timeline since she was two years younger than Bardock's parents, so he wasn't interested in her, just the idea. No, she was jealous of the Ran of the present timeline.

Bardock had told her of when he first met the whole gang and how he immediately had a crush on the girl. She was kind, tough, smart and almost perfect. The only thing that stopped him from trying to have a relationship with her was the fact that she was so in love with Shinichi, the man she later married and had a kid with.

His feelings for her never really diminished; they were still there like a reminder whenever he saw her. He would still blush when he saw the Ran of either timelines; more so when he saw the Ran he actually had feelings for.

So was Bra jealous of this woman? Yes, but she would never admit it. Especially since the woman was so nice that she felt guilty of even thinking about being mean to her.

.

"And-and," Junior was talking up a storm at the dinner table once he and his father got back from the other timeline. "We got to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kudo from that timeline and Conan and Sakura and everybody. Mrs. Kudo was really nice and she even made me a lot of food so I could eat like I usually did. She's so nice, but this Mrs. Kudo is nice too."

Oh great, Bra thought to herself as she ate as well. Even her son was smitten with the other woman as well. "That's nice of her," She put on a smile for her son, not wanting to show him how tense she really was.

Bardock grinned, ruffling his son's hair, "Ran is the best, huh little man? She can cook almost as well as Grandma and Great-Grandma."

Junior grinned back, nodding vigorously, "Mmhm. She's so cool."

Bra rolled her eyes, abruptly standing from the table. The two Son males watched as she took her dishes and walked to the sink.

"Mommy?" Junior called timidly. He was always a bit frightened when his mother was cold and standoffish.

Bardock soothed him by rubbing his back, "It's okay, buddy. I'll talk to Mom. Why don't you just wait in bed, okay?"

Junior sniffled and nodded, walking to his room. Bardock frowned, getting up from his seat. He glared at his wife's back, crossing his arms, "You wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

Bra clenched her jaw, putting her hands on the kitchen counter. "Nothing's wrong, honey."

"Oh really?" Bardock mocked, walking up to her. "So why is it that when we talk about the other timeline, you immediately have this cold vibe on you? Don't tell me you're mad because we didn't take you with us. You even said it would've been complicated."

Bra rolled her eyes once more, shaking her head, "Don't tell me you're really that dense." She glared at him heatedly, "That's not what I'm mad about."

Bardock mentally went through the whole conversation, trying to figure out what had set her off. He sighed when he came to a conclusion, "This is about Ran, isn't it?" Her silence was the reply she gave him. He groaned, dragging his hand over his face, "Bra, please. You have nothing to be jealous of. I love you, not her."

"You did at one point," Bra muttered bitterly. "You would've gotten with her if she wasn't already in love with her husband."

"Fate played its cards," Bardock insisted, holding onto her shoulders reassuringly. "I was meant to be with you, not Ran. Yes, I will admit that I did want to be with her all those years ago, but I knew it wouldn't work out because she couldn't leave Kudo. You don't need to be jealous, cutie pie."

Bra huffed silently, mentally frowning at herself. Now she felt like she was being stupid. Bardock smiled, embracing her, "And besides, I should be the one that's jealous. You're gorgeous and could have any guy you wanted. I'm just glad you picked me."

Bra punched his chest lightly before hugging him back, "Coming from the man who has saved the earth and other galaxies multiple times."

"Yeah, but no one knows that other than our friends and family."

"Ran knew that," The blue haired heiress muttered.

"Bra," Bardock scolded.

She laughed, kissing her husband's cheek, "Sorry."


	9. Gohan Jr

**Our Son **(Before and after the epilogue)

"I'm pregnant."

Bardock stared at Bra blankly, "Huh?" Honestly, he didn't think he heard her right. There was no way she was pregnant. Actually, there was. Every time they slept together, they never used protection so it made sense that she would be pregnant. But still, in his mind that just wasn't possible.

Him? A father? He just never thought he would be one in all his years of living. It wasn't his fault it never crossed his mind.

The first 10 years of his life, he was busy trying to fight androids and protect the people of earth.

The next 8 years of his life were spent waiting for Buu then finally fighting him.

The 8 years after that, he was waiting for his parents to get together, get married, and have Pan.

Then his whole age got reversed back to the age of 17 and he spent the next 10 years with his family. Sure, when he was in the other timeline, he thought of being in a relationship, but that only went as far as his imagination.

It wasn't until he was 25 that he was actually attracted to someone else, but he thought that it was impossible to be with her. Then when he was 27, he actually got to be with Bra, and now here she was saying she was pregnant with his child. He didn't know what to do.

Bardock swallowed thickly, "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Bra nodded, her eyes filling up with unshed tears, "Yeah. We're gonna be parents." She laughed, wiping at her eyes.

"I don't know what to say," Bardock murmured confusedly. "I'm happy. I'm so happy, but I don't know what to do." He looked up at his wife with glassy eyes. "How am I gonna be a good father? All I've done my whole life is fight."

Bra gazed at him sympathetically. She sat down next to him and gently put her hand on his cheek, "You've also protected your family and friends. Don't think you're a bad father because most of your life was fighting to survive. You spent your life trying to make this world better for people. You're a good man, Bardock." She gazed into his eyes, trying to prove her point. "You're not your grandfather, Bardock. You never will be. You know why?"

"Why?" Bardock croaked, leaning into his wife's soothing hand.

Bra smirked, "Because I'm pretty sure your grandmother had to explain what being pregnant was." They both laughed loudly at that. Once they quieted, she continued, "And I'm also sure your grandfather never cared if he was being a good father or not. The only man I know, other than you now, that cared about being a good father was your father."

Bardock nodded slowly, smiling. "I was blessed to have him as my dad." His father, even when androids reigned over, killing people, worried if he was going to be a good father or not. The half saiyan male blinked, a thought coming to him. "Hey, Bra."

"Yeah?"

He grinned at her, "I have a name if it's a boy."

…

The Sons gazed at the little boy who snoozed in Bardock's arms. "He's adorable," Videl cooed, running her hands over the boy's tuft of black hair.

"He looks just like you, Bardock," Pan smiled down at the baby. "I wonder if the baby would look like Bra if it was a girl."

Bardock chuckled quietly, keeping his gaze on his son, "I wondered that too. I certainly wanted another Bra, but…" He smiled at the boy in his arms that now started to fuss, "I wouldn't change him now."

"What's his name?" Gohan asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and setting his chin on her shoulder. "When you and Pan were born, I came up with Pan's name and your name just kinda popped up out of nowhere and you seemed to like it."

Bardock laughed once more, "That's 'cause it was fate, Dad. I liked my name because I'm a reincarnation just like you. That's why you liked your name." He sighed, still keeping his smile on his face. "Well, Bra and I decided to name him Gohan Jr." He grinned at his stunned father, "Because you, Dad, were the best father anyone could ever ask for."

Videl smiled brightly while Pan snickered at her flattered, but blushing father. "M-me?" Gohan stuttered uneasily. "I was just being a dad, son. I'm sure there were much better fathers out there."

"Yeah, regular ones," Bardock shrugged. "You're a saiyan warrior, Dad. You had to be a father in the worst of times, but you were still a great one. And Mom is a great mom, even if it was hard to be a mother when we were born. Grandpa wasn't the best of dads and I saw that with my own eyes. Vegeta could've been better, but he just wasn't used to it. You, Dad, you're a great father and a great person. That's why I named my son after you."

Gohan swallowed as tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. He laughed slightly as Videl wiped his eyes for him. He grinned the usual Son grin, "I'd be honored to have my grandson named after me." He put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Thank you, Bardock."

"Well," Pan sighed, taking the baby from her brother's arms. She cooed, "Now what am I supposed to name my kids? Your daddy always takes the spotlight."

Bardock smirked, shaking his head, "Shut up, Panny. Besides, you're not even married. Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about having kids?"

"Now when you're a saiyan," Videl retorted. "Your father and I weren't married when we had you two. We were technically engaged when you were born."

Pan stuck her tongue out at her brother while rocking the slumbering baby. She giggled at him, "He really takes after you, Bardock. Already out like a rock."

Bardock growled, resisting the urge to shove his sister since she was still holding his son. "Hey, shut up. I only sleep after a battle. I've been through more than you."

"Oh, you wanna go?" Pan taunted, letting her mother take Junior from her arms.

"Just because I'm slightly disabled doesn't mean I can't take you on," Bardock growled, towering over his sister. He flinched when he felt a sharp smack at the back of his head, "Ow!"

Bra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I swear. You both are still kids every time you're together."

Videl sighed, holding Junior closer to her, "I know. It's hard to reign them in during family dinner."

Both siblings looked chagrinned while Gohan made faces at his giggling grandson.


	10. First Notice

**First Notice **(Before the epilogue)

The first time Bra had ever heard of Bardock was when she was 4. Trunks was complaining as they ate at the Sons' house that it had been so long since he had seen Bardock and that it wasn't fair that only Pan came back from the other timeline. Pan looked offended but only held off from attacking him since her father kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up, Trunks," Pan muttered, stabbing her food. "If you hadn't been gone so long, maybe you would've been able to see him."

"I was saving the other timeline, Pan," Trunks grumbled.

Pan rolled her eyes, "So were Bardock and I, and you were gone way longer than I was."

"I still don't get why you went with him," Trunks stated. "There's no way Bardock couldn't do it by himself."

"Believe it or not," Pan grunted as she shoveled down more of her food. "Bardock's not perfect. Yeah, he tried to keep me from fighting Buu, but in the end he did need my help because Buu got way stronger than we expected."

Goku perked up excitedly, "Oh, oh. You said he turned into his Oozaru form, didn't you? How did he react to that? It was his first time, wasn't it?"

Pan nodded, smiling at her grandfather, "Yeah. On the Kai's planet, they have a bunch of moons. When Bardock was fighting Buu, Buu broke his arm and he couldn't fight anymore. When we went up to him, his eyes turned red and only Papa knew what was happening."

"Did he kill anybody?" Vegeta spoke up gruffly. A part of him really hoped they cut off the boy's tail. It's what he believed made him so strong.

Pan shook her head, "Other than Buu, nope. Papa thought he wouldn't be able to control himself, but Bardock got himself back to his original form without having to cut off his own tail."

"Um…" Everyone turned their gazes to the now timid Bra. She blushed slightly, ducking her head down. "Who's Bardock?"

Bulma smiled at her daughter, "Bardock, sweetie, is the reason you were able to be here today." Bra gazed up at her mother with wide, intriguing eyes. Her mother nodded, "That's right. There were androids that roamed this earth and they defeated many people except me, your brother, Chi-Chi and your uncle Gohan and your aunt Videl. Gohan and Videl had Pan and Bardock and Bardock was so strong that he was able to defeat the androids. That's how we brought everyone back."

"Wow," Bra whispered astonishingly.

Goten beamed, "Ooh, ooh. I wanna be like Bardock. I wanna get super strong just like him."

Pan, Gohan and Goku laughed while Chi-Chi groaned in agony. She couldn't just have one relative that didn't love to fight.

Goku ruffled his youngest son's hair with a grin, "Hey, buddy. We'll start your training up whenever you want, okay?"

"Really, Daddy?" Goten was practically vibrating out of his seat.

"No!" Chi-Chi cut in angrily.

While everyone else, minus Vegeta, was laughing at the exchange in front of them. Bra was busy thinking in the same 4 year old fashion. Bardock was a superhero.

And that was how she started on her first crush.

.

She was 6 years old when she actually saw him for the first time. He was tall, dark and handsome. His grin was wide like his father's and he was just as kind. She blushed, realizing this was her superhero in the flesh.

When he had first seen her, he crouched down to her level with a smile, holding out his hand, "Hello, my name is Son Bardock. I'm Pan's brother. You must be Bra Briefs. It's nice to meet you."

Bra put her tiny hand in his huge one and shook it as best as she could, "It's nice to meet you too. I heard you defeated the androids and that's why the world is at peace. Thank you."

He chuckled at her formalness and released her hand, "It was nothing. It was something I had to do for the planet."

The crush intensified after that and there was no way it was going away anytime soon. How could it when she had a crush on the most strongest man in the universe and to top it all off, he was handsome, smart and kind?

Up until she was 12, all she would do was stare at him wherever he was. It wasn't until she was 13 where certain thoughts went into her mind every time she so much as thought about him. When he visited her school when she was 14, she couldn't keep the blush off her face. Her friends immediately teased her about it.

…

When Bardock was 25 and Bra was 14, that was when he actually saw her as someone as a girl. And by that, he meant he started becoming attracted to her.

One day, Pan brought Bra with her to the police station where Bardock was working as a detective. He had just gotten back from interrogating a perp when he saw the two other half saiyans.

He grinned widely when he saw the lunch Bra had in her hands, "Well, aren't I glad to see you guys."

Pan chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Shut up. Mom told us you forgot your lunch so she wanted me to bring it to you before you got angry with the snack machine again."

"That was one time," Bardock grumbled, taking the lunch from her hands. He glanced at the blue haired girl, "What are you doing here, Bra?"

"It's a non school day," Bra replied a bit shyly. "I wanted to hang out with Pan and since she had to bring you your lunch, I decided to come with her." She smiled, "It's nice to see you at work, Bardock."

Bardock would've replied, but he was stuck on that smile. She looked so…beautiful. It had been a long time since someone smiled at him like that, and he felt a small blush creep onto his face and the tips of his ears. Luckily, the thick framed glasses he was wearing covered the blush on his face.

He stammered over his reply, "Th-thank-thank you, guys." He cleared his throat, gesturing to his desk. "I gotta get back to work now."

They nodded understandingly and started to walk away. Pan waved over her shoulder, "I'll see you at home."

Once they were out of sight, Bardock sighed heavily; great, another girl he wouldn't be able to get with. That's just what he needed in his life.


End file.
